My Name Is Kite
by hacman12
Summary: My First Book hope you like it Kite is a strange non-human being. He is not alone though. Follow him as he discovers what he is.


My Name Is Kite

BY ......

PRELUDE: The Outsider

_Kite C. Cross was, by day, a normal middle school child, but by night he was a nightmare. Kite wasn't a normal teen. He could leap higher, run faster, and do everything better than human standard. He felt alien to those around him, but Karin a girl who also felt like an outsider didn't treat him like a freak. This was his curse, and his blessing. He was a superhero, and a demon._

CHAPTER 1: It's Who, or What I Am

"Hi Kite." said Ka. "Hello Ka." He replied. "Kite i swear, this is the last time I'm going to tell you if you if you don't start calling me Karin I'm going to smack you in your bristly little head." Kite was a 13 year old "boy" if that's what he really was. He was lean and tall with high unpronounced cheekbones, a small yet wide nose and eyes that had their own color each and every day. Ka or Karin Manoki was a 13 Asian American with raven black hair cut short at her neck and light green eyes that were almost silver, they had a dazzling effect, she was a small athletic girl with a sharp nose and an average sized mouth. The two children met when the school year began. He had defended her against feeble little cowards, by his standards, that thought that they were the bad asses of the school. From that day since they had been inseparable. "He he, oh come on Karin can't i have a little fun?" "No, No you can't if that fun isn't my fun." Which plainly meant HECK NO. It was the middle of the year at little Bixby Middle School. He chuckled at the thought of her fun ever being his own, but if it meant her laughing then he would suffer to here that angelic sound.

Kite was very Aware of his surroundings it was at this moment that he realized there was something wrong. "Karin stay very quiet." He said. Karin nodded. When Kite got serious there was something very wrong. Kite Opened his Senses and immediately Found the problem. A new student sitting a table away. He sighed. "Kite what is it?" She asked curiously. "There is a new student here today." "Why did you Search if its just a new student?" Kite had the ability to open all his senses to everything around him. It was strenuous to do but it was a defense he had "acquired" by the people that made him this thing. "I'm sorry I worried You Ka." She just looked at him completely ignoring her earlier threat. "That doesn't answer my question Kite." "What is wrong?" She asked earnestly. "I thought i heard voices coming out of his head." He replied. Ka just stared at the child "WHAT?" She whispered in his ear. "I thought I..." He stopped short. "An earpiece." "Huh?" Ka didn't like the turn this conversation was taking. "Is he one of Them." She asked. "No, if he is he is just a Pawn." A Pawn was a weak creation made by Them. Them was the unknown corporation that made Kite what he is today. "I think I had better follow you out Ka." Karin already knew that kite wasn't a normal child. On the day that he saved her he boldly walked up, and tapped the bully on the shoulder and slugged him hard enough to break his grip on her shirt collar. He told her the story the next week, but he has never shown her his "condition" as he called it.

When it was time to go to class the Pawn made his inevitable move. As Karin and Kite got up to leave the Pawn swiftly fell into step. When they were at the front of the lunch room the Pawn raised his hand to the ceiling, and fired off a round from his hidden pistol. The school security was out that day on an effort to find a drug plant somewhere in town, Kite got to the drug factory first, the cops would only find ruin, dust, and a very scared man tied up in the back closet. He called out to every one "Everyone sit down, and no one gets shot." He said in a mechanical voice. The Pawn called Him by name. "Kite step forward." Kite did as he was bade. Ka lingered in the back of the room. Then it happened the Pawn moved to get beside Ka, and at the same time Kite moved to stop him. The Pawn was faster and reached Ka first and pointed the gun straight at her head and pulled the trigger.

It all happened so fast Kite didn't have a chance to blink. When to Pawn pulled the trigger Ka had already dropped into a splits, and lifted herself, from her splits, into an arcing handstand and kicked the gun from the Pawns hand and launched it into the air. It was at this time, he noticed that Karin was SMILING she was actually enjoying herself. Karin got the Pawns arm into a scissor lock and pulled till she heard a satisfying crack as the steel in its arm shattered. By this time the gun had fallen back to Earth, it landed right in Karin's hand she did a back flip landing squarely on her feet then she pulled the trigger sending a bullet whizzing through the Pawns head sending oil and sparks flying in its wake.

After the fight Ka casually walked up and smiled, and simply said "So now you know." Kite stared dumbfounded and open-mouthed, but I couldn't make my mouth work so all Kite got out was "yea... now I kno...HUH." The children crowded around us with a barage of questions like: "How did that thing know you?" or "What was that thing?" to me, and to Karin the questions were like: "How did you do that?" and "WHAT ARE YOU KARIN?". Once the commotion had died down Principal Higgs a short "large" man came puffing up to interrogate us. WHO, no I have a better question..." "Then what is it?" He interrupted. "WHAT ARE YOU?" He screamed at them. "Karin and I are people." Kite retorted curtly. Those who stood beside thought we had just saved the school moved to stand beside us. Those who thought we had brought this on the school, and them, moved to stand beside Principal Higgs. For the next three weeks the school stood in an uneasy silence until the next week when Karin and Kite were walking down the hall when we saw the writing on the wall. It read _"Let us live in peace freaks!"_ Karin broke down in tears, and Kite stiffened by her side. The girl who laughed at having a gun pointed at her head was now sobbing because of a message on the wall. The principal walked up with a smug little smile on his face that made him want to use his Improved Strength and smash it a foot into his head. "Get the message yet?" He asked. He then spun on his heel and slowly walked down the hall. "I don't think we get it quite yet Mr. Higgs." Kite said putting as much venom into those words as not so humanly possible. He froze as he heard the words, but he didn't turn he just stood there. Kite put one arm around Karin to comfort her. She stopped crying and buried her face in my shoulder. He took the other arm and, using my Strength, shoved my arm so deep into the wall where that damning message lay that he felt the frigid air outside. At this Higgs turned and gasped in shock as Kite dislodged my arm from the wall and pointed as Kite said "I DON'T QUITE GET THE MESSAGE." Higgs looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He pointed at us and spoke quietly to keep his voice from breaking. "Get out of my school." He nearly whispered

Ka had regained her composure by then and was striding in towards him with speed and grace that rivaled ballet once she was at arms length away from Higgs she said calmly. "I think we should let the students decide." This comment started a riot all throughout the school. After the murmur had died down Higgs agreed to the vote. The students minds had been changed for them by the harmful tactics used by Higgs. The vote was almost unanimous. The few students who voted against them hadn't seen the message yet, but as they saw it the vote became totally one-sided. Karin and Kite could stay. When the vote was over Higgs took his bull horn and huffing and puffing all the way screamed at the children telling them they had killed themselves by letting us stay. His screams were answered with a single retort that rung through the halls of the school "THEN I GUESS WE'RE KILLING OURSELVES!" Said every student at once.

CHAPTER: 2 Light In The Night

As the days passed and things grew quite the school settled into its rut again. Winter turned to Fall and Fall turned to Spring without another confrontation. Then one day Kite became Aware of a new student "Again?" She asked sitting down "No."He replied. "Well then why are you Searching?" She asked. "Oh no is it another Pawn or..." She was cut short as the boy with long flaming red hair that splashed down around his eyes strode. He had a pale tint to his skin and he was tall and thin. He had a thin mouth and a slouch in his step. Once he reached Kite and Karin he put his hands on the table and looked at us with very dark blue eyes and said "I don't like being talked about you know." "Karin, right?" He puzzled. "Y...ye.s." She struggled to say. "My name is Kite, and what is yours?" Kite said. "My name is Skymon, but you can call me Sky." He answered. "How did you know we were talking about you?" Karin asked. "I was Aware." he said. "WHAT." Kite whispered. Sky chuckled at our reaction. "Like you don't know what I mean." He said still chuckling. "So your like me huh?" Kite prodded. "No not like you I have the same Awareness levels as you do, and I am against Them." He answered. "Then what is your Condition I am a Spotter what are you?" Kite questioned. "I am a Arsenist, and I can prove it." Sky said. Sky held his finger and thumb up like a gun, and a small flame appeared on his finger. "See I'm an Arsenist." He said. "Well then take a seat." Karin said. "Thank you Ka." He said as he attempted to flirt. He failed. Ka had shut him down. "Your welcome." She said an edge creeping into her voice. "Okay, Okay I get the point." He said his hands up defensively.

That night disaster struck. _" A fire has begun at 1356 N. 107 Ave. W. the fire engines are presently arriving."_ "OH NO!" was all Kite got out before he, using his Improved Speed, rushed to Karin's house. Kite arrived, from across town, before the engines did. "KARIN ARE YOU IN THERE!" He screamed at every door. There was no answer. "DAMMIT!" He screamed. "K...TE.... KITE!" Someone called. "Ka I'm coming stay there!" He yelled in response. He became very Aware and Found Karin two doors down. He was in the room in an he realized it was a Pawn. "I'll kill Them for this!" He screamed going Feral. Kite Morphed, sprouting feathers all over his body, his nails becoming claws, his teeth becoming fangs. He ripped through the Pawn in a second and was gone from the house in another. By the time he arrived home the house had burned down. Karin was nowhere to be found. He slowly Released to Human State again and sat down. Kite heard a knock on the door. When he went to answer it he received a shock, Sky was there. "I heard about the fire Kite is Karin all right?" Sky said striding right past Kite into the house without a moments hesitation, or permission. "No she wasn't in the house." Sky froze and spun to him "Are you sure?" he asked shaking Kite by the shoulders. "Yes it was just a Pawn." "Those..." He said under his breath. Kite had been Aware this whole time and was probing Sky's mind. Sky was after all an Arsenist the cleaners for Them they Burn what needs to be removed. After an hour of this Sky finally left in peace. Sky was genuinely worried about Ka so Kite let him be, for now. About a hour after Sky left Kite received another knock on his door. This time it was Ka she looked like she had been in a bull fight, and lost. "Kite I'm here I made it." She said still in her night gown. "Ka what happened?" He said. She never answered. She began to sway then started to fall backwards. Kite caught her and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and when he did she said "I'm sorry Kite." And serene blackness washed over her. _"You deserve an apology Ka not me." _He thought.

When she awoke the sun was up and Kite wasn't in sight. "Kite, Kite are you here?" She called " No he's not here." Sky said. "Where am I?" She asked still half asleep. Sky leaned against the door frame as he spoke "He went out to get something for your head and hurts." He teased. " What are you doing here?" She asked not impressed. "I'm here to make sure you stay in bed when you wake up." He retorted curtly from being shot down. "She stood up and, with grace that would make any dancer cry, walked to Sky and flicked him on the head, and as she did she flipped back and sat on the bed. "KARIN!" He yelled. As he did her bed was already soaking through with blood from the stitches on her upper thigh where her night gown was ripped. She slipped into sleep with Sky at her side saying "Ka, Ka, wake up, DAMMIT KITE WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled. "KITE SHE IS GONNA DIE!" By the time Kite arrived Ka had lost consciousness and blood was dripping off the bed into a puddle on the floor "Ka, Sky what happened how did her stitches come loose?" Kite yelled "She did a back-flip and she just collapsed on the bed." He looked close to tears. Ka finally awoke after three days of sleep and suffering and Karin finally said something "Kite what happened to me?" She asked in a feeble voice. " It's all right Karin you got to fancy that's all." He soothed. "Where is Sky?" She continued. "He went to get more gauze." "Oh okay."she said "What's the matter Karin." "Huh, oh nothing." She lied " Don't lie Karin." "Alright Kite I'll tell you I'm not disappointed I'm happy that Sky isn't here." She stated "What?" Kite asked gently. "I'm glad Sky isn't here." She restated. "Why?" Kite asked. "I think I have a crush on him, but then I kind of like someone else to." She told him. "Oh." He said as his face fell. "It's YOU silly!" She said. Kite's mood brightened at this. "I feel the same way abou..." Ka silenced him by putting her finger to his lips. She sat up, stretched to her full height, and lightly pressed her lips to his. "Wow." Kite said. Karin laughed. "Yeah, wow." She agreed. It was at this time Sky walked into the house "I got the gauze!" He called out.

When Sky, Kite, and Ka got back to school they were attacked by the curious questions of the other students. Any time all three of us were missing the students thought that the world was in peril. They shut that down, but the slash down Karin's leg, which the origins of she defended jealously even from Sky and Kite, sparked new questions, but Karin never told Kite and Sky how she got that cut. That was the last incident that year.

The school year had ended and summer was here. Since none of The Ill, that is what Sky, Kite, and Karin decided call themselves, have parents they all share Kite's house. The house was nicknamed the Hospital because of the groups name The Ill because they all suffered from The Condition. None of them knew what The Condition was all they knew was that they weren't born with it, and that the symptoms cost them a normal life. They stuck together since they were the aliens of the town. Since the kiss Karin and Kite had become closer and closer as the days passed. Until now they had very little idea what they were capable of. Thought the first week of summer they tested the extent of their "Abilities" they found things about Them like their real name is Phoenix and they are a group of people who work on unraveling the genetic code. These things were lies of course a cover-story, but they stayed in business. They learned the code-name for their Conditions. Kite's condition was known as Alpha Code, Karin's was called Areo Cross, and Sky's was Pyro Jump. Kite could morph into what the Ill called Prone he also had Improved Skills and Senses plus Kite had Awareness. Karin couldn't morph but her mind worked far faster than a normal human allowing her to see things in slow-motion if she chose she also could do what was called sub-defense where her mind goes on vacation, but her body works overtime she had incredible speed and agility she was also limber and graceful. Sky was Ignitable he could have fire on him and not be burned he could start fires all over his hands, arms, legs, and feet. The Ill found they all had a strange sensation like movement in their backs and spine. This sensation spread and feather filled growths began to sprout. The sensation turned painful and then to searing agony as the growths grew in to wings. Their bodies reacted by becoming lighter and lighter. After the agony a shifting in their spines began and their wings fit into the space created by the shift. This whole process happened in a matter of days.

The house shook with the vibration of the hit as Sky ironically smashed head first into the ground yelling "OW, CRAP, AND I NEARLY HAD IT!" It was to much for Kite and Karin to handle they began rolling on the ground laughing with all their hearts. "Hey shut up!" Sky yelled "It's not funny!" Still laughing Karin yelled back "Yeah, it kinda is." Then resumed her laughing. Kite and Karin had learned to "fly" fairly quickly, but Sky just couldn't stay in the air. Kite's house was located in a extremely large field surrounded on all sides by deep forest. "Here try this." Karin said flapping her raven eleven foot long wings to show Sky how to flap. Kite stood back a little to give her room. He learned that the hard way. "Hey Kite!" Karin called. "Hm?" He grunted in response "Come here I want to show Sky which muscles to use." "Oh, okay." He said as he walked toward them. Karin spun him around and pointed to two areas on his back saying "These are the muscles that pull your wings back, try it." Sky tightened those muscles and his wings pulled almost straight back. "And these are the ones you tighten to bring your wings forward." She said. Sky followed the instructions and his wings came forward blowing wind on Karin and Kite sending Ka's hair whirling around her head. "I think I got it." Sky said as he took off. "He'll do it this time." Ka said knowingly to Kite. "We'll see" Was all Kite said. Sky jumped, flapped twice, fell ten feet, and then stabilized laughing like a maniac. "I GOT IT!" He yelled down to Earth, but Kite's attention was elsewhere. Karin just waved as he landed, none too gently, in front of her. Karin and Sky saw where Kite was staring and looked straight into the eyes of at least two-hundred Sweepers.

"KITE WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" Sky yelled over the shrieks of the Sweepers. "They're Sweepers, Phoenixes henchmen and hunters." He said in a low whisper despite the noise around them. The Sweepers were monkey-like things, but they were robotic, obedient, and powerful. "Kite go get the weapons." Karin said. Kite was already gone. He was back before she could take a breath. He was holding three items a ball-and-chain which was his desired weapon. The ball was spiked and the chain was long and sturdy. The second was a bat with an assortment of knives out the end. The third and final weapon or weapons rather was a pair of knives with long blades and hand guards. The three weapons were distributed as such: the ball-and-chain stayed with Kite, the sharp bat went to Sky, and the knives went to Ka. "Let's go." They said as one. The Sweepers charged as they said this. Ka stiffened beside Kite as her eyes, once a dazzling silver, turned charcoal black, and she went into Sub-defense. Sky Ignited. Kite went Feral. The war had begun.

CHAPTER: 3 Welcome To The War

The battle ensued with Ka running through the Sweepers with precise strikes killing each one with at most three strikes with an extreme look on her face. Sky setting flame to everything he saw. Kite completely Feral swinging his weapon around and literally ripping through the Sweepers. The Sweepers never got twenty feet from the forest. The last of the Sweepers was exterminated and the Ill regrouped. "Wha....what the heck is going on Kite?" Sky asked out of breath. "Kite slowly Released and said "They were a test to check our ability to fight." He replied. "WHAT, THEY WERE A TEST, AND THAT'S ALL?" Sky screamed. "STOP, JUST STOP DAMMIT!" Karin screamed her eyes now silver again. The Ill rested for only hours recovering. The worse injuries sustained were Sky with a bloody gash above his eyebrow and Kite with bleeding nails from slashing his way through the Sweepers, but Karin came out without even breathing hard. "I'm kinda scared of you now Ka." Sky teased. "You should be if you keep calling me that Skymon." She teased back sticking out her tongue. Kite just stayed silent and thought to himself. _"This isn't right Angel and Pheonix haven't been fighting for their Creations for years, but now those idiots will kill us all fighting for Angio and Phoneo."_

After a few days of inactivity The Ill received a surprise when a Pawn knocked on the door unarmed. "You have passed the test, but that wasn't the last We have to throw at you. It said in a metallic voice. " Sky was on the Pawn in a second with his hands wrapped around it's throat. "Let go Sky you know that won't do anything." Ka said calmly. "Yeah, but it makes me feel better." He replied his eyes never leaving the Pawns very human looking face. "What do you want Pawn?" Kite asked. "Angio." It said and fell limp in Sky's stranglehold. "What is Angio?" Ka questioned Kite. Kite's face was down, but his eyes shone. "Angio is a Creation like Sky and I, but..." His face rose a blank expression in his eyes. "...much stronger." He finished. "Well will we have to fight Angio?" Sky asked. "We will either fight Angio or Phoneo." He stated. Ka sighed "ALRIGHT, what is Phoneo?" She asked her eyes blazing from irritation. "Another Creation, but again stronger than us." Kite replied. "Why will we have to fight one or the other?" Ka continued. "There are two "companies" that Created us." Kite answered. "They used to be Texion, but due to dispute they separated into two separate groups know as Angel and Pheonix."Kite told them "Well which one were we Created by?" Sky asked throwing the pawn into the scrap pile. "We were Created by Texion before the split, and we were in to last Batch they made as one company." Kite replied. "Why did the Pawn come to us to find Angio then?" Ka puzzled. "Because they know she is here." Kite replied. Ka stared open mouthed at Kite not believing what she had heard. "M..me?" she asked pointing to herself. "Yes Ka, or Angio rather." Kite answered. "Well then where is Phoneo?" Sky questioned. "I don't know." Kite answered. "Wait, what disputes split Texion?" Ka asked. "Whether Phoneo, or Angio was stronger." Kite answered. "Are there other Creations in the Batch still alive?" Sky asked. "You know that pulling feeling when you Focus?" Kite questioned. "Yeah." Sky answered. "That is the energy of the other Creations." Kite told him. "WHAT, but I felt an extremely strong pull before I met you two." He exclaimed. "That was probably Karin." Kite replied. "I felt a weak pull off to the North-West." Sky informed them. "Then that would be a smart place to go to find the next Creation." Kite told them.

"Well this sucks." Sky said as he mopped up the soup he had just spilled. "For you, at least." Karin replied giggling. "Well if it is so bad then hurry and you will finish sooner." Kite said picking up another mop to help. "Thanks." Sky grunted. "There all done." Kite said soon after. "ALRIGHT, DINNER EVERYONE." Karin called from the kitchen as the boys stored the mops. "Hey Karin, is this gonna kill me?" Sky joked. "It might." She teased pulling down her bottom eyelid and sticking out her tongue. Kite chuckled. _"Those two have really hit it off." _Kite thought. As they ate Karin and Sky joked and teased, but Kite ate in silence thinking what Phoenixes retaliation move might be. "Hey, Kite." Ka said. "Huh, sorry what?" Kite answered detached "What's wrong Kite?" She asked. "Nothing's wrong Karin I'm just spacing out a lot lately. "Don't lie to me Kite I can tell something's wrong." She said firmly. Kite sighed. "I'm gonna go and practice flying now." Sky said knowing a fight was on the way. "Nothing is wrong Karin." Kite said just as firmly. "I don't want to be lied to Kite." Ka said her voice getting louder with each syllable. "I'm not lying." Kite said his voice becoming a menacing growl. Ka's eyes turned from dazzling silver to an off grey color meaning she was becoming dangerous. Kite sighed with frustration. "I really don't want to do this Karin." He said calmer now. He was to late Ka's eyes were already charcoal black, and that meant his life was now in danger. "Ka please calm down." He pleaded trying to keep her from attacking. Her eyes flickered to silver and she screamed at him. "RUN!" Her eyes turned charcoal again and she charged on him. It was over in an instant. Sky heard the scream and rushed to the house to see what had happened. "No." Was all Kite got out before the fight started. Karin rushed up and ducked below chest level and gave Kite an uppercut to the jaw that sent him through the wall and out into the field. Kite had a hard time deciding if he should be scared of Ka or awed by the grace and speed she moved. She reached Kite and launched him into the air with another punch. _"Yep fear definitely fear." _He thought as he fell back to Earth.

Kite never felt the ground or the repeated crushing blows to his head and body. "KARIN NO!" Sky screamed. Ka turned on him and charged. Kite caught her leg and pulled her down. Her eyes were now silver,and she had hit her head when Kite pulled her down. She saw now the damage she had done. Kite looked like he had been sent through a meat processing plant. Both eyes were black him arms were bruised and one looked broken from blocking her punches. His head was already getting a huge bump where he had been thrown through the tree, but despite all of this he just smiled. "Glad to have you back." He said then his head fell, and his arm went limp.

"Kite, Kite are you okay?" Karin asked standing over Kite her hair falling out in her face. "Ugh, it feels like I was hit by like five minivans, but yeah I'm fine." He replied seriously. "Oh, thank God I thought I killed you." She said. At this Sky burst out laughing unable to control himself. "You got your butt handed to you by a girl dude!" He exclaimed. Ka's head whipped around and her eyes went grey. "Ka its okay he was only joking." Kite said pulling her attention away from Sky. "I know, but I hate to think i did this to you over something stupid like that." She said calm again. Sky had run from the room not wanting a taste of the Sub-defense. "There really was nothing wrong Ka I was just working over our next move, and by the way how many days was I out." He asked. "You didn't move for two weeks." She said her eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry Kite!" She said unable to hold back the tears any longer. "It's okay Ka, It's okay." He soothed wincing as he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Ka." He repeated as she buried her face in his shoulder. He gently pulled her face up and bent down and lightly kissed her. She didn't care that he was hurt anymore she entangled her hands in his hair and they were now in a kissing episode that wasn't going to end without a lot of prompting. "Hey, HEY!" Sky yelled breaking them up. He seemed fine with the scene before him. "You two lovebirds had best cut it out, or you'll both end up dead from suffocation." He teased simulating their session. "Hey shut up Sky!" Karin yelled. Kite just stood there as Ka broke their embrass to go get Sky back for the simulation. _"Oh my God, that never gets old."_

Once Kite had recovered enough to fly the Ill set out for the nearest Creation. _"Hey, hey Kite." _Kite suddenly dropped several feet and stared open mouthed at Ka. "Ka what was that?" He asked raising altitude. "I don't know suddenly I wanted to talk privately, but I didn't think you would hear me." She answered flying right above him to talk easier. _"I think I can send thoughts in my head." _She thought._ "Can you hear me Ka?" _Kite asked in his head_. "HEY CAN I JOIN THE LOVEBIRD CLUB?" _Sky called. "Oh no." Kite said his night black wings flapping rhythmically. "What?" Sky asked his auburn wings flapping erratically to keep him aloft. "Arcs." Kite answered. "What are those?" Ka said over the wind. "They're Phoenix's version of Sweepers. Only they're meant for aerial attacks. Which is really bad for us." Kite concluded. "What do you mean, I can't see them." Ka said. "None of us will, but Awareness lets us "see" them before they are here." Kite answered. "Are we going to have to fight?" Sky asked. "Most likely." Kite told them. "Why we haven't done anything to Pheonix, and we even fought with Angel. Karin reminded them. "True, but we are harboring Angio." Kite replied looking at Karin. Before she could say anything around fifty giant half bat half human things came out of nowhere and crashed into Ka biting her wings. She dropped like a stone kicking and punching the Arcs away from her trying to go into Sub-defense before she hit the ground. Sky tried to Ignite but Kite stopped him. "NO SHE'LL LIGHT UP LIKE A CANDLE!" Kite said chasing Ka. Ka finally went into Sub-defense and got the Arcs to stop biting her wings which although bloody worked fine. The Arcs scampered away and were gone before she could Release from Sub-defense."Ka are you all right?" Kite yelled down as he shot down like a bullet, and she slowly rose. Kite flew around behind her to inspect her wings. "Please don't touch me Kite." She said blushing. "Okay, all done no major damage." He said with his eyes bright, but the edge in his voice betrayed his charade. "I'm sorry Kite it's just things are different now and I can't contain myself anymore." She said her face in a confused expression. Sky came up snickering. Ka silenced him with a punch in the arm. "All right I'll stop." He said his grin gone, but his eyes still alight with mischief. "No you won't. I can hear with my head to retard." She said her grin also gone. "Oh yeah? Can you hear this?" He said grinning mischievously. Karin's eyes went wide with shock then disgust. "Oh my GOD! YOU PIG!" She exclaimed punching him harder. "All right, ALL RIGHT." He said dodging her slaps. "Oh you pig. You are not done are you?" She said rather than asked. "Read it." Sky said in a mocking tone. She chased him getting as close as possible without their wings smashing together. _"Those two will kill each other I just know it."_ As soon as this thought crossed his mind he went into a convulsing rage. His wings snapped shut and he plummeted, in a little ball, to Earth. In his mind he saw an image that made him shudder if he could. _Ka and Sky both looked older by maybe twenty or fifteen years, but their eyes betrayed the scene he had last seen both their eyes were filled with hatred for each other. They launched at each other with the intent to kill. The sky was dark red suggesting sunset. The ocean behind them was a stunning purple, but not now. Sky and Ka connected with swing after swing till finally the odds shifted in Ka's favor. She got behind Sky and launched a vicious kick into the small of his back firing him forward. He recovered before he hit the ground. She was already on him smashing his head into the ground over and over again. He didn't seem phased by the blows that were smashing into him. "I'll kill you!" She cried not unlike just now. She now moved to finish this. She spun behind him and put her hands on either side of his head... _The vision ended as he blasted through the air. " KITE!" Ka screamed moving easily at ninety miles per hour. He was stopped from splatting into the ground. " KITE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Sky yelled. Kite told them about the vision in all it's disturbing beauty. They stared at each other in horror. When Kite's story drew to a close Ka turned and vomited on the ground, and Sky just stared at him incredulously. "No." Sky said his voice barely a whisper. As Ka regained her composure, and Kite ate a bit to keep from falling out of the sky, the vision drained his energy. Sky got over the shock. They flew talking as much as possible. They now had a foreshadowing of the horrible future. They would spend as much time as possible being friends and, in Kite's and Ka's case, more.


End file.
